125th Annual Hunger Games syoc
by lifeofasilouhette
Summary: the story of what happens at the 125th Annual Hunger Games, with your characters. Rated T for violence and Language.
1. Tributes and Sponsor system

**A/n: Hello! Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**So here goes. Submit up to three tributes. I'll try to update it once a day. I want this to be a really exciting games, so make sure your characters are original! Please be realistic with all of your descriptions. AND MAKE THEM DESCRIPTIVE! –Oh, and I don't want all 16 year-olds. Give me some little ones too.**

**Thanks, good luck**

* * *

1-  
Male: Myles Gideon Forest, III, 16  
Female: Katherine (Kit) Lilly Baker, 16

2-  
Male: Austin Greyson, 17  
Female: Redden "Red" Alexandra, 17

3-  
Male:  
Female:

4-  
Male: Moore VanSaah, 18  
Female: Allegra Brooke, 12

5-  
Male:  
Female:

6-  
Male:  
Female:

7-  
Male:  
Female: Autumn Connelly, 15

8-  
Male: Mark Fall, 17  
Female:

9-  
Male:  
Female:

10-  
Male:  
Female:

11-  
Male:Reserved by Loki in the TARDIS  
Female: Amy Collins, 16

12-  
Male:  
Female:

* * *

Character Submission Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color/complexion:

Overall Physical Description:

Attitude:

Habits:

Weight:

Height:

History:

Family (short description of each):

Friends (short description of each):

Reaped/Volunteered? (If volunteered, why?):

Reaction to reaping:

Weapons of choice:

Training strategy:

Strengths (-5):

Weaknesses (3+):

Style:

Likes: Dislikes:

Fears:

* * *

_**Sponsor Program:**_

For being involved in the story, you can earn sponsor points.

Answering questions: 20 points

Submitting Tributes: 50 each

Writing a review: 50 points

Things you can spend sponsor points on

Dried meat: 100 points

Dried fruit: 50 points

Water: 50 points

Bread: 150 points

Broth: 150 points

Stew on rice: 300 points

Coil of wire: 300 points

Matches: 300 points

Fever pills: 400 points

Poison antidote: 500 points

Burn ointment: 500 points

Socks: 200 points

Coat: 500 points

Sleeping bag: 600 points

Rope: 500 points

Weapons:

Small: 500 points

Medium: 700 points

Large: 900 points

Body armor: 1000 points

Poison: 1000 points

CHAPTER 1

Jolieen Rousse, Capital: The television clicks on. All attention in the room is on it. President Snow enters onto the screen along with the boy with the quarter quell box. "It is now time to announce the twist for the 125th Annual Hunger Games!" he announces. He unlocks the small box and pulls out a small envelope. The whole room holds its breath as he slowly opens the envelope. "the twist of the 125th Annual Hunger Games is…"


	2. Chapter One

"And the twist of the 125th annual Hunger Games is… There will be two tributes reaped from the capital!"

The room froze. We all turned to look at Ashley and Andy. They were frozen in shock. Ashley had an evil grin on her face, as if she had a plan. "S-so we will be in the reaping?" Andy stuttered.

"Yea, we will!" Ashley grinned. Well, we have a couple of weeks to train you two just in case.

" Mom whispered. We all stood up and went off to go to bed. We would start Ash and Andy's training in the morning.

Ashley's POV:

We were going to be able to go into the games! I had been waiting for this for years. I have been secretly going to the shed and training with dad's old weapons, from the rebellion after the 75th games. I was pretty skilled with a knife, and could use a bow fairly well. I ran up the stairs to go get ready for bed. I stripped out of my tight black leather pants and black tank top, washed all the dark make-up off my face, and slipped into my night clothes. I fell asleep to the thought of the reaping. This was going to be great!

Andy's POV:

The next few weeks flew by. We were taught how to hunt, fight, start a fire, and how to find shelter. Ashley really excelled at all of this. I felt hopeless. It was now the day before the reaping. Ashley seemed like she had been ready for this her whole life. As I walked up to my bedroom to lay out what I was going to wear for tomorrow, I heard a whisper. "I am going to volunteer mom, you can't stop me. I have been waiting for a chance, and this is the only one I will ever get. I am ready."

"I guess there is no stopping you, is there Ashley" mom whispered.

"You know Andy will not take this well, don't you?" mom asked her quietly.

"Yea, I know, but it is what I really want, I want to show the districts that we are not helpless. I want to win." Ashley replied. Mom sighed and I heard footsteps. I bolted into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. Sighing I put my head into my hands and let a single tear slip out from in between my eyelids. I could not live without Ashley, she is my twin. If she was going to volunteer, so was I.

Ashley's POV:

I woke up the morning of the reaping bursting with excitement. I took a quick shower and dried and straightened my short black hair. I applied heavy black eyeliner, and a black stripe going across my face, from one ear to the other. I got dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and some arm socks. I slipped on a pair of worn black leather boots, and some studded belts.

I ran down the stairs and found Andy wearing some nice black pants, a red dress shirt, and some black dress shoes. His brown hair was swept to the side, like usual, and he had on his silver ring he got from dad before he died. He looked up as I walked into the room and grinned at me. He is sure happy; I wonder what's gotten into him. "Morning!" I sang as I sat down at the table, a pile of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"morning Ash." Andy replied excitedly.

"Ash honey, why don't you cover up that awful scar in your cheek? This is the reaping, you have to look nice!" my mom scolded.

"I like it to show mom, that is why I never let you convince me to remove it, and it is not that noticeable anyways." I replied coolly.

"And that awful line across your face! You are ruining your beautiful pale complexion honey!" my mom whined.

"Just because most people don't wear crazy makeup, doesn't mean I don't want to mom." I replied quickly, closing the conversation. The capital had become much calmer since the rebellion. Nobody wore crazy colored clothes or makeup, and it was considered un-natural to get tattoos, of which I had several. One on my right shoulder; a fancy star like pattern that I had seen on a necklace from the place that was here before Panem; another around my left wrist, a barbed wire pattern; and a third on my right ankle, a black bat. I had always been different than my family, I liked different things and dressed different, and I was different than anybody really. I didn't care though. I just kept thinking about the reaping as I finished off my plate of eggs.

Gemma Ider: 12, Capital

I was standing in the pen in front of the stage. I don't know if I had ever been more terrified in my life. All the other kids were milling around, talking on hushed tones when a Man I knew all too well stepped up on the stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are now starting the first ever capital reaping!" Ceaser Flickerman spoke in to the microphone. Everyone was now silent and staring at the stage.

"Let's start with the girls." He fished around in the glass ball and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Gemma Ider!" he called into the microphone. My heart dropped.

But, before I could even move a girl in the 18 year olds section ran up screaming "I volunteer!" I sighed in relief. This girl was about 5'11", she bad black hair and pale skin; She was dressed very oddly and had strange makeup on with tattoos. She walked up to Ceaser on the stage, still grinning.

"And what is your name?" he asked her.

"Ashley Rousse." She replied coolly. Ceaser moved to the next bowl and fished around for a moment.

"Alan Bould!" he called out. Everyone turned to the 13 year olds section.

There was a small boy shaking and crying, but before anyone could push him up to the stage there was a yell of "I volunteer!", once again from the 18 year old section. The girl on stage looked horrified. The boy walked calmly up to the stage.

"My name is Andy Rousse." He stated before anyone could say anything. He looked kind of like the girl; he was not dressed strange though. They must be twins, no wonder she looked so horrified.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! so starting next chapter, I will be posting a question at the end of every chapter, either about the previous chapter, the next chapter, or a question where the answer can be found in the original books be Suzanne Collins. Each time you answer a question you will get 20 sponsor points. You can put your answer in your review, of PM it to me. The next chapter should be up soon, but I might not have the tome, I have Finals coming up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
